


Peter's school trip to hell (a.k.a stark towers)

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Fix-It, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, Except may, Feild trip, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kid Peter Parker, Nobody is Dead, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is Not Impressed, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter basically goes to a tour at stark towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: mr. Roberts joyful voice announced "class, next week we have been privileged enough to be invited to stark Towers itself."and as this news sunk in peters only thought was 'why me' as his head sunk to my desk and he let out a long despair filled groan.OrPeter takes a trip to Stark towers





	1. Stark towers here we come!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a verse where aunt may passed away and peter has moved in with the avengers.

Today was a beautiful day sun was shining, the birds are chirping. There were no alien invasions. There were no near-death snarios and for once in his life Peter Parker was having a great, relaxing day.

Flash hadn't talked to him all day and not once that horrible nickname penis Parker been yelled through the hallways. Today is going great.

This oddly amazing, wonderful day had started when he had woken up to his very own room in the tower. At first peter thought it was odd living with the Avengers and he nearly had a Fanboy attack ( he still does) every time he came across one of them walking down the hallway. But peter realized, as he stared at his red and blue walls (spider themed of course) how comfortable he had become with his new makeshift family. Even if that said family was one assassin, two super soldiers, two bird themed Heroes, a man who flies around in a metal suit, a scientist with an anger issue and occasionally not one but two Norse Gods.

Soon after peter woke up he threw on a worn-down pair of clothes and followed the scent of breakfast down to the kitchen. When he got there he found Steve had made his favorite breakfast. 

Steve smiled down at the young boy "how's it going peter, I made your favorite."

Peter didn't respond he was too busy fanboying. Captain America himself, the hero who freed war vets survived plane crashes and saved the world more times than peter can count had made him a plate of poached eggs and bacon.

Much to his growing horror peters mouth manged to rapidly breath out "G - good M - morning Captain America sir a - are you having a good day cuz I know I am I-I mean it's not everyday i wake up to my favorite breakfast, and its even cooler that you made it. not to sound crazy but I mean I'm a big fan of yours, annnnnnnnd I should probably shut up".

Peter snapped his mouth closed and muttered to himself "way to not make a fool of your self Parker, you have known the guy for months now and this is what you do Everytime you see him." 

Luckily Steve just laughed it off and handed him a heaping plate of food. After peter had wolfed down several man-sized servings he ran up his room to get ready for school.

As peter searched through his closet pulling out shirt after shirt he was rapidly growing confused as to why he had so many shirts and muttering to himself as he dug through the giant pile..

"Red shirt?.... no." 

"Blue shirt?...no." "

Black shirt?.... no." 

"Plaid shirt?... do I look like a winchester?... No" 

"Band t-shirt?....Why do i even own that I haven't been to a concert in years?"

"Why do I have so many shirts that I don't like? And why is it so hard to get dressed?" 

"Aha, perfect" he yells as a pulls out a science pun t-shirt. It was one of his favorite t-shirts it read 'why should you never trust an atom? Because they make up everything.' smiling and pulling it up over his head, peter looked into the mirror to make sure that it was covering up his suit underneath. Happy with how he looked, he slipped on his web shooters and made his way to school.

...................................

Now he sat in his science class listening to one of his favorite teachers Mister Roberts lecturing the class about some biology course (peter really wasn't listening that well). For once in his life he was relaxed and happy, content with the day.... But once again Parker luck striked at the worst time ever.

Mr. Roberts had finished his lesson By now and was making the announcements of what was to happen for the next week or so of School and peter was barely listening when he said "next week I plan to special surprise for you we are going to have our first field trip of the year" but it was his second sentence that got a response out of him.

The whole class broke into cheers has mr. Roberts joyful voice announced "class, next week we have been privileged enough to be invited to stark Towers itself."

as this news sunk in peters only thought was 'why me' as his head sunk to his desk and he let out a long despair filled groan.....

.......................................................

When class let out peter ran for it knowing that he wouldn't make it far before flash caught up. His thoughts were proven right when Flash and his goons jogged up to his side "Yo, Penis".

Sighing he turned around to face them "what do you want Flash"

Laugh Flash in a mocking voice wined "you can finally introduce us to your good friend Stark." "or are you too afraid that he won't know who you are." Then his goons dumbly echoed with a "yeah, parker."

Peter's mouth without thinking responded with a "I can't wait" and he bolted off in fear, only to be chased down and knocked to the ground. They really had it in for him today. Sometimes he hates his big, fat mouth.

......................................................

When peter got home a million thoughts a minute we're running through Peter's head. Maybe i could burn the form. No, that would create too much attention. Maybe I could just eat it. No, that I would save until last resort. There is one thing I knew I definitely couldn't hide it. No one can hide something when your family is The Avengers.

After what's felt like an hour of thinking peter still had one question left. What could I do with this stinking form? And by now he had accepted his horrible fate he was definitely doomed to internal embarrassment at the hands of his heroes.

He knew it was approaching dinner time when he heard the chatter coming from outside his Spiderman colored door. Tonight was family dinner night when they all ate together. Thinking about it there couldn't have been much worse circumstances.

Soon the smell of fresh cooked pasta came through Peter's door forcing him to leave his sanctuary and come to the land of the living... Shoving the damn paper under his cabinet and praying that no one would find it he ran off to the kitchen.

,.......................................................................

It was about mid meal when it happened....

Everyone was just having a normal conversation (which peter was tuning out of course). Loki and thor were gone but that was common so no one even paid attention. The one thing no one seemed to notice was the fact that two highly trained super spies were missing from the table. Peter was in a panic at realizing this fact...

What if they found the Form? What if they showed it to Tony? What if they were angry he hid it? Etc. Well, he truly didn't have enough time to think about all the 'what ifs' because the worst happened.

He was busy eating inhuman amounts of food when he heard someone clear their throat. Lifting his head up he almost choked seeing the scene that sat before him. There sat Natasha on top of the counter right next to a smirking Clint who was waving the paper around mockingly. 

Peter paled so much that he looked like a sheet of paper.

Natasha smirking about what was a bad attempt at hiding something said "So, маленький паук did you have anything you wanted to show us" and peter realized that he was so dead.

If peter wasn't already suspicious enough before then he was definitely more suspicious now Because in all his nervousness he just had to stutter at the worst time. "I H-have no I-idea W-what you are T-talking about."

"Really, because this paper seems to be talking about a field trip for a certain boy named Peter Parker"both the spies said creepily in sync as eerily similar Smiles adorned their faces.

He must've looked on the verge of a panic attack because this was the time Tony chose to interrupt slight panic in his voice "peter, relax buddy, I sent them to get it who do you think planned this trip. a secretary?" "I had seen that the class was yours and I wasn't going to deny you and your weird little nerdy friend. What is his name again? Ted?"

"Ned"

He shows no signs of having heard peter "Plus Underoos, do you really think you could hide something from me the great Tony stark"

At this remark Bruce and Steve said something along the lines of "don't answer you will just feed his ego"

To which peter sighed, shook his head and said "I wasn't going to answer"

Then peter watched in horror as clint passed the form to Tony and he Signed it and handed it to back into the hands of peter. He took the small slip of paper that had caused so much trouble in his hands and his only thought was 'this Friday was officially going to suck'.

.................,................................................

The week passed away quickly untill today had become Friday. When peter turned in his paper he got a specious glance and a raised eyebrow from mr. Roberts but it was left alone and peter returned to his seat. All that had happened after where his normal classes and in between them flash teasing him about how the day was getting closer that we would all learn that peters 'lies' were fake.

As his last class before the trip (math if anyone cared) dismissed he threw his backpack over his shoulder and made a break for it, Ned at his side running as fast as he could as well. But once again they were too late. The normal greeting of "what up penis" was yelled at the two as flash came to Peter's other side.

Ned made a disgusted face at the nickname "flash leave him alone"

"Shut it, Lego boy"

"How come you can talk but he can't? It is a free country after all" mj called from across the hall frustration at flashes antics clear in her voice.

Peter sighed. Leave it to his best friends to always defend him even when it wasn't needed. "Flash, before you ask I can't wait for the feild trip (lies) and honestly I can tell you can't wait either" " so maybe we should both wait another five minutes"

Flash made an angry huff not believing peter had talked back to him but said nothing for his wrath was interrupted when mr. Roberts called "all right, everyone in my class gather up, I will be separating you into partners" peter made a quiet noise of relief under my breath but sadly flash caught it and he turned around and glared at peter " you are on thin ice, penis"

............................................................................

Peter was barely listening Nor caring as he called out the names of the groups. He was too busy panicking to foucus. The thought of 'What if ?' was running through his head on repeat.

"Cindy Lewis and gray Myers"

What if I did something wrong?

"Alicia Stevens and Zachary Baker"

What if flash met Tony?

"Maya Lane and grace cove"

Whit if ? What if ? What if ?

"Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones"

What if I got paired with flash?

And with that last thought his worst fear came true.

"Peter parker and Eugene Thomson"

Why me? Why was it always me?

................................................................

Peter stared out the window of the bus ignoring flashes constant jabs and ramarks. After all it's better to let a fool be a fool to himself. He watched stark Towers came into view and everyone awwed at the letter A mounted on top of the hundred floor Building. Peter was the only one that looked at the ground unamused, standing out from the rest of the class but he could care less. After all Who wants to take A field trip to their own home?

He sat unamused until the bus pulled into the parking lot and everyone started filing off the vehicle.

The tour guide was standing there by the front of the building peter had seen her before, remembering her name was Savannah he descretly waved. Savannah quickly glanced over the group to see how many kids she would have to control. When her eyes met Peter's he quickly shook his head and she glanced away but not before flash saw.

"Penis, you got yourself a girlfriend. Never thought you would go for the older ones or that they would go for you"

Peter was about to respond when Savannahs voice came clearly throughout the crowd. "Group, it is important and mandatory that I go through the safety procedures first" "no climbing, playing on, licking or otherwise touching any of the equipment or items inside the factory. You always have badges on you they will let you into the rooms that you are permitted to go and you will need them at all times even if you just want to go to the bathroom." "There are five levels of badges visitor intern, beta, Omega, and, Alpha" "you will be receiving the lowest badge, the visitor badge"

Flash smirked "Miss, what about Parker he's already got a badge since he interns here doesn't he"

Savannah looked annoyed" as I I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, these badges allow you access to some rooms while denying you access to others and they rise up in levels until you get to the Alpha badge that is for mr. Stark himself and the Avengers only."

Peter groaned flash was right they probably hadn't printed him a badge assuming he had his. How would he explain having an alpha badge after she's so clearly explained it was specifically for The Avengers themselves.

Savannah quickly passed out and badges to each and every student but when she got the Flash and Peter she only had one left giving the last badge to Flash she quickly apologized and told Peter that he would just have to use the one he already had. Flash's jaw was hanging open the whole time.

Flash quickly recovered from the shock making A remark to peter "so parker, how much did you pay her to print you off a badge before hand" he said jabbing Peter in the gut with his elbow.

"I paid Nothing. I already told you flash I actually intern here"

Soon it was time to go through the front gate by the desk. Peter watched in mute horror as everyone else went through. Noticing that not only did Friday announce their names but the rank of their passes. He was so doomed.

 

After while it was finally flashes turn and after his was Peters. Flash scanned his badge and Friday announced "Thompson Eugene, badge level vister" and when Peter walked through the whole class silenced when Friday's voice rang out "Parker Peter, badge level Alpha". Peter could just feel the stares as everybody turned to look at him. This was going as well as he imagined it would.

...........................................

Later the class came to the door to one of the old training rooms that no one uses anymore. The only reason they could tour it was the fact that the Avengers abandoned it for a nicer, bigger one. Although it wasn't used anymore suspiciously you could here people inside. Peter crossed his finger please don't let it be who he thinks it is.

Savannah had already started to usher the class into the room before peter could tell her otherwise and the thrilled applause told him that it was in fact some of the Avengers. As he walked into the room the first thing he noticed was Steve punching away at a punching bag. The next was Bucky and Clint sparring in the ring as Sam cheered them on. Peter was so angry at them they had gone into the training room deliberately to make sure his class had seen them and peter was pretty sure that they were not the only ones he would see.

Flash got an evil grin on his face as clint and Bucky finished sparring, walking over to them he asked "excuse me, but have either of you ever met a short intern with brown hair."

To which clint and Sam responded with "if you mean peter then yes we have"

Bucky finished of their thoughts by saying " in fact I believe he is in your class. Have you met him?"

Flash shuffled off, slack jawed and red faced back to peter " penis, how the hell did you convince them to play into your dumb lies" As flash said this he did not notice that captian America was directly behind him.

"Son, did you say what i think you said. "

He squeaked in terror "no sir"

"Good, I'll have you know I don't like bullies. And what I thought you said sounded an awful lot like bullying"

Peter had never seen flash so scared in his life.

..............................................................

It was lunch time. They had given out some crappy cold slop to everyone in the class and Peter was poking at the food not wanting to know exactly what was in it. 

As peter was doing this flash was teasing him again "what's wrong parker, you too nervous to eat because I'll have you know that everyone is going to figure out your lies anyway"

Peter ignored him, it was something he had gotten a lot better at over the duration of the trip. At the same time his mind was asked on repeat two simple questions 'why did flash have to say that nickname in front of Steve ?' and 'why did Steve have to hear it?' now Steve was going to tell the others and flash would be facing some pissed off Avengers. Which in any other circumstances might have been okay but now it was terrible. Not only would they be angry at flash, they would be angry at him in front of his class and everyone would know.

As he had that last thought Natasha and Wanda came marching through the doors identical angry scowls upon their faces. They looked pissed "Alright which one of you is flash Thompson". 

Peter watched as flash shakingly raised his hand.

"Who do you think you are." Natasha growled, Glaring at the hand that had been raised, her own hand on her hip where Peter knew she kept her knife. Peter has become like her child by now and she would be damned if she didn't help her child.

Wanda followed her by saying a little more gentaly "Flash we know you are here we can see your hand, so why don't you answer us. It would make this a lot easier"

Flash tentatively got up and walked to them, his eyes as wide as saucers "Yes mam, I am sorry mam".

"I swear you little-"

It was at this time that Tony decided to come running into the room. A Repulsor on his hand and grease on his cheek, he had clearly come straight from working in the lab "Widow, what have I said about threatening civilians."

Natasha slowly backed away from flash her glare holding. "Alright, how about you and Wanda go back upstairs and I shall grace these scholars with my amazing presence instead."

He couldn't help it but, as he watched the two girls leave Peter scoffed "annoying presence is more like it"

Tony put his hand to his heart in mock offense " I will have you know Pete that I am a highly esteemed person and that people love my awesomeness."

The two had nearly forgot that they had an audience and continued to bicker for a few minutes untill a loud call of "what the hell penis!!!!!!" rang through the room scilencing the two.

Tony turned to flash frowning "what did you just say"

Flash looked scared but continued to talk anyway " I was saying that it isn't possible for peter to have an actual internship here. I have volunteered for this spot time after time and peter just comes into school one day. He can't possibly have it i mean he's just, well him."

"Kid, I am going to stop you there. I'll have you know that peter is one of the brightest, nicest kids I know. And there are certain reasons that I choose him over you. For one your attitude, I don't want to deal with you day after day. and secondly have you seen your grades? "

Flash looked offended but before he could say anything Tony turned to peter and said "come on Pete, Bruce wanted your help on reveiwing a formula." Peter smiled and him and Tony walked out the door ignoring Mr Roberts quiet protest.

And they never turned back to see all the disbelieving stares that followed them out.


	2. Flash's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> To celebrate 5000 hits I posted another chapter.  
> Here is a chapter from flashes pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is considerably shorter that the last ranging around 1600 words. So I hope you like it.

I, Flash thomson am having a horrible day. I really need something to do, i am so bored. Parker had somehow managed to avoid me all day. even now he was sitting on the other side of the classroom, as far away as he could possibly be.

Mr Roberts, my least favorite teacher was rambling on his overly happy voice filled the classroom with useless sentence after useless sentence (I hated that man). He was doing that stupid thing where he would say everything planned for next week. Then it happened, I nearly jumped out of his seat in Joy when i heard mister Roberts say that one simple sentence "class, next week we have been privileged enough to be invited to stark Towers itself." But, i managed to contain myself choosing to instead look over at that despisable parker.

My smirk grew when i saw that parker, the stupid little lier was the only one that wasn't happy and cheering when the class broke out in happiness, instead parker had put his head on his desk his and groaned whispering something under his breath that sounded a lot like "why me". Oh this was just perfect. It was finally time to prove Parker's lies we're all fake

.....................................

As soon as the bell rang i watched as peter grabbed up his bag with a panicked look and bolted out of the classroom. I smirked to myself. Me and my friends would give parker a head start, the nerd couldn't beat us if he tried.

As soon as they got about halfway down the hall i jogged up to him with my friends, Drake and Caleb (they were lot cooler than Peter's nerd freind). I then immediately called out "yo, penis" watching in satisfaction as the said kid turned around.

"What do you want, flash"

I almost celebrated then and there. I couldn't wait untill i saw Parker's expression. Trying to imitate parker i made his voice an Octave higher to match his and whined out " you can finally introduce us to your good friend Stark." "or are you too afraid that he won't know who you are." Smiling when i saw Peter's defeated face. Then Drake and Josh dumbly echoed with a "yeah, parker."

And then i watched the defeated expression that parker bwore on his face turn to one of slight anger "I can't wait."

I frowned as peter ran of. "Drake go tell him why we don't talk back."

.............................................

When i got home I, flash Thompson for once in my life was excited. All i had to do now was convince my foolish parents to let me go.

Oh who was i kidding, my mother would never let her 'precious little baby' go. she was always saying how dangerous stark and his kind were. They attract trouble she says.

Soon it was dinner was ready and my dad wouldn't be home today (luckily) so i only had one person to convince. As I was walking down the stairs i replayed the steps to the plan in my head. It was simple.  
1\. I would go downstairs and say she looked nice today.  
2\. I would complement her on her cooking (it was casserole tonight And I had always hated it).  
3\. I would descretly ask her to sign a peice of paper for school and hope she didn't read it (which she never does).  
It was foolproof!

............................................  
As it turns out it was not foolproof.

"Young Man, why does this say stark towers." "What have I always said about him?"

I grimaced as her loud voice rang in my ears. Why did this have to be the one time she read the form. If this failed he could never prove parker guilty.

"I always say that he is trouble. The man has too many enimeis!"

I was almost to defeat i wasn't done, Not yet. Giving her puppy eyes, in the saddest voice i could do i said "I know what you always say but, mom, this is for school and this is my on chance to prove myself to the science team." (Why not bend the story just a bit.) "Plus mom, it's not like it will just spontaneously burst into flames."

"Fine but if you get hurt, so help me I'll-"

"Mom, drop it. Please."

"Only for you, honey. only for you."

I watched as she sighed the slip and he couldn't help it, he smiled.

............................................

The next day was not as interesting for me. Nor, was the days after. All i did was tauntingly insult parker and lately he wasn't responding as intertaining as usual. There had been a moment of despair when i had saw Peter's slip. There was no way that Mr Roberts would let him go with a fake signature. It had taken some convincing to get my parents to let me go and i didn't want it to be for nothing. Somehow though peter had convinced Mr Roberts and my ongoing theory of parker Being the teachers pet was confirmed.

And as the last class dismissed l was more Happy than i had ever been in my admittedly short life. I may have even convinced Mr Roberts (with a threat of getting him fired) to let me and parker be partners. Now i would definitely be able to keep an eye on him.

When i ran into Parker and Ned in the halls i couldn't help but say "what up, penis" Just to see his expression.

I then watched as nerd number two (Ned) made a face and i nearly laughed at how ridiculous it looked. "Flash, leave him alone".

I scowled at this. How dare he think he can talk without being talked to. "Shut it, Lego boy."

i didn't even listen as the third of the trio said something about freedom, choosing to roll my eyes at her instead.  
It was what parker said next that interested me. "Flash, before you ask I can't wait for the feild trip and honestly I can tell you can't wait either" " so maybe we should both wait five more minutes".

Parker was right about one thing. Oh, he couldn't wait for the trip to start.

........................................

When they made it to the tower and got out of the bus, i watched as the tour guide looked over the group and i was to say the least shocked as she had clearly stopped to look at peter and he shook his head. What? I must of looked ridiculous, as shocked as I was. so, to cover it up I walked up to parker and said "Penis, you got yourself a girlfriend. Never thought you would go for the older ones or that they would go for you". Parker just glared and turned away from me. Rude!!

The tour guide (Parker's girlfriend as i had deemed her) was doing some dumb speech and l for one wasn't listening untill a few words caught my ear. They had security badges. This was another perfect opportunity. "Miss, what about Parker he's already got a badge since he interns here doesn't he." Parker's girlfriend kept talking and i just huffed in annoyance. Why does no one ever listen?

................................

Our class was walking down the halls (really the tour was quite boring) and i was thinking rapidly, my mind a blur as i began to panic. Parker had a badge, He had a badge. How was that possible? No wait it isn't possible. He just had his girl print it out. He also had here make it a higher level security too so he could act cool. Well, guess what? Your not cool Parker!

Lost in his thoughts i didn't even notice when we went into the next room, Looking up only when a loud applause rang through the room. There in the center of the room sat three of the avengers. This is perfect, I had the perfect plan.

I would describe peter and see if they could come up with his name. They would never guess his name and Peter's lies would be revealed But, of course i should have know that this would not be the case at this rate.

When i had described him to them they had actually known his name. How is that possible. There is no way that parker can know the avengers. Walking back to Peter i looked him in the eye couldn't hold back my exclamation of "what the hell, penis". Sadly, i didn't even notice who was standing behind me untill it was too late.

......................................

Soon one thing lead to another and after being talked to by Captain America, I was being threatened by the black widow, could this day get any worse?

Oh, of course it could get worse. Why did I ever ask? That was the story of my life after all. Soon I was saved from death by Tony Stark, usually this would be a good thing but, guess what?... Peter is an itern. There was no lie.

I had been told of by a millionaire in front of the entire class and made a fool of myself (goodbye reputation). So, when I had gotten home that night I had worn the same expression as I had worn the duration of the entire day. I had looked a odd mix of fearful and surprised. I'm pretty sure my mother was too weirded out to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. first time writing 1st person.  
> Also thank you to everyone who wrote comments on the last chapter. I am so happy that people actually like my writing. You guys fuel me to have more self confidence. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction ever! I hope you liked it and I hope my writing was up to standard and my characters were not too ooc. This is a part of a series of nearly unrelated one shots about peter. So if you liked this one feel free to check out the others


End file.
